


Little Heart

by Gemi



Series: Little Things [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Anxiety, Drabble, Gen, POV Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: Michael is sleeping.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Little Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Little Heart

Ranboo wakes up and for a moment, he has to figure out where he is. There are wooden walls and a yellow and white carpet, plush and soft, his toes sinking into it. He’s moving a little, rocking back and forth. He isn’t wearing any armor, any outerwear. There is paper crinkling in his hands and the room is warm. Outside, the dark sea is lit by slivers of red as the sun makes its way down. It’s late. 

It’s confusing.

_He_ has never woken up here before.

Ranboo takes in the family pictures on the walls. He sits up a little straighter, winces as the rocking chair creaks with the movement. But the lump on the bed isn’t stirring, so he relaxes.

Or tries to, anyway.

It’s always odd to _wake up_ , as he calls it. Even when he knows where he will do so, there is always a pause before he remembers everything that has happened in between. Ranboo tries to not think about waking up after the crater appeared, because _he_ was alright with it, wasn’t he? Just because he sometimes can’t remember why he helped his own brother doesn’t mean it’s _bad_. 

Even if it takes a little bit, maybe, to tackle those emotions. 

This place is new to him, though. He remembers Snowchester from other times. He himself has never been in it, but he still remembers it. The snow doing it’s muffled-crunch sounds as he walks on it. The soft sting of snowflakes against his cheeks, of lurking near the bonfires as he listens to Tubbo rambling about plans that make no sense, bumping his head against Ranboo’s shoulder sometimes, just because. Tubbo, always beside him, short and warm with a big grin and mischief in his eyes. _That_ him, the oblivious one that doesn’t know all the facts- that him finds it nice. Which should mean he finds it nice, too, because they _are_ the same, just different perspectives.

Or something.

Ranboo looks back at the bed with the yellow blankets. Listens to the soft breathing of a child and doesn’t quite know what to feel. Michael. He has never met Michael.

He is holding Michael’s drawings, smiley faces on three figures. It’s all loopy and far from perfect, but still good enough, apparently, to make him _wake up_ after seeing them. Now they are wrinkled from how he fell asleep holding them. Ranboo presses the papers against his knee and tries to smooth them out. It’s hard. The chair keeps moving.

Ranboo gets up and puts them in the bookshelf which he vaguely knows all other drawings end up in. There is a pile of them, colorful and messy and adorable and he rubs at his chest, tries to make the big warm lump inside go away. 

He isn’t quite sure what to do. 

_Normally_ when he wakes up like this, he has things to do. His brother is good at giving him missions, goals, but there have been less of them. Prison and all that. Now, standing in Michael’s room and knowing Tubbo is gone for the night, that Ranboo _promised_ to stay and keep an eye on their child, he just doesn’t know what to do.

He definitely doesn’t want to think about _their_ child.

Despite that, Ranboo carefully sits down on Michael’s bed. There is a tiny hoof sticking out, and he pokes it. It twitches, but Michael doesn’t wake up.

Ranboo nudges the hoof back inside the blanket. Makes sure all of Michael is covered in it, nothing but the very top of his head sticking out, snout barely visible. There is another lump. Ranboo knows _that_ lump is Michael’s plushie, a chicken with bee stripes that he spent too long making himself. His fingers still sting from needle pricks.

Michael loves the chicken. 

Tubbo loves it too. Had demanded one of his own, but a proper bee one. Had whined and nagged, full of petulant drama. Ranboo knows there is the beginning of a soft bee back in the Arctic. He knows his oblivious self gave in, no spine at all, and Ranboo wants to hate it. Wants to fall back asleep and wake up oblivious, so he doesn’t have to deal with any of it.

He chews at a claw and doesn’t feel tired at all. 

Michael keeps sleeping.

Dream said no attachments. None except to each other, and Ranboo had nodded and agreed. They didn’t need anyone else. And he would _prove_ it, prove to Dream he was useful, that he wasn’t a little baby anymore. That he could help.

His oblivious self didn’t get the memo. 

Michael keeps being there, proof, and Ranboo bites at his hand and tries to breathe. Listens to snuffle-snorts as Michael rolls over, clumsy like little kids are. The movement ends with two hooves and one hand poking past the blankets.

Ranboo stops biting his hand to tuck them all back in. Michael grabs one of his fingers in his sleep. The piglin’s hand is warm. A tiny little furnace, fingers chubby as they squeeze in their sleep. It’s tiny and important, and Ranboo’s breath hitches and he squeezes his eyes shut because he _can’t_ open up the scars on his cheeks again. He _can’t_.

Tubbo would worry.

That shouldn’t mean anything. And yet he thinks back to the book his brother wanted. Book of secrets and memories. Revealed to everyone, read by many, because Dream had a plan and Dream was always right. His _brother_ was always _right_. 

Michael squeezes his finger and it’s like he is squeezing his heart and Ranboo doesn’t know what to _do_.

He doesn’t know.

He can’t remember when Dream’s mask stopped being comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> I simply had to write this. I hope you guys like it! This is also me playing with more of my headcanons <3
> 
> Also I have a twitch! I don't stream often due to a strange schedule of life but if you are interested, please check it out at [ theTinycharge ](https://www.twitch.tv/thetinycharge)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
